Foreign correspondence
by K. McKenzie
Summary: Based on DragonKatGal's unfinished story Siblings. Buffy meets someone intresting while picking up Dawn from Platform 9 and three quaters. Buffy-centric. BuffyBill Weasley.
1. Buffy, Dawn, Plane, Train

Hello all, After reading them many, many times, I'm actually going to write one. A Buffy/Harry Potter crossover. I must be insane. I'm completely, utterly stealing the idea from DragonKatGal. She has a story she abandoned called Siblings, and I love that one. She has it on her website in case you want to have a look-see. Fanfic.net doesn't let me post links, but go to her bio and the link is there (I think, it's where I got it months ago anyway). But that story is a Buffy/Oliver Wood and I don't want to write that. Plus, my writing is nowhere near as good as hers so it be disappointing if you red what she wrote first and then me continuing it. So I decided to kind of re-write what she wrote to suit my own pairing, and then continuing the story. Of course there will be differences between what DKG wrote and what I did, but for the first 14 chapters, it's mainly her idea's.  
  
READ THIS: In case you skipped the above (I don't blame you, I get long winded when I start new stories) this deals with the story and you'll be lost if you haven't red it. I'm copying DKG's AN, with permission, for explanations. TIMELINE: HP: After Goblet of Fire. Dawn's in the same year as Harry and is one of his inner circle. Can't be bothered re-writing all four books to include her, so use your imagination. She's a Gryffindor and is on the reserves for the Quidditch team. BTVS: Beginning of S5, after Dracula, but before you see Dawn in Buffy's bedroom. Buffy has asked Giles to stay on as her Watcher. Giles already owns the Magic Box, and Buffy works there, not Anya. Buffy and Riley broke up after the whole Adam thing when they worked out that after work and sex, they had nothing in common. Cool? Me again, there is no Dawn is the key, Glory deal. Dawn is just Buffy's sister, the regular way. That's it. Promise.  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Bill Weasley.  
  
For now, no title I'm open to idea's though.  
  
Buffy Summers shifted in her seat yet again, drawing a long suffering look from her mother, Joyce Summers, in the seat next to her. Buffy gave her an apologetic look in return and stilled once more. She couldn't help it though, she was so exited. Not only was she going to see her sister, Dawn, again for the first time in nearly a year, this would also be the first time she came to pick Dawn up from the train station and meet her sisters friends she'd heard so much about. Usually her mother went alone to pick Dawn up, but this year, after much pleading, pouting, begging and just generally making a nuisance of herself, both her mother and her watcher had given her permission to accompany her mother to England.  
  
Actually, it was mainly her watcher that gave her trouble. Buffy blew out a breath, annoyed again at the memory. Giles his main argument had been that the Hell mouth couldn't be without a slayer. She very much didn't agree with that. The Hell mouth did just fine without her before she moved to Sunnydale, and when she ran away to LA after she had send Angel to hell. That was much longer then just the week she'd be away this time. Giles couldn't argue with that, but he tried anyway. Then she threw her best pout his way, reserved for only the most dire emergencies, and he caved.  
  
Getting permission from her mother was hardly any problem at all. She welcomed the company Buffy would provide. So here she was, in the plane on her way to England. She had been in the plane on the way to England for a long time now. Buffy resisted the urge to fidget in her seat again. God, wouldn't they ever arrive?  
  
"How much longer?" She asked her mother, feeling very much the annoying six year old, but so bored after nearly twelve hours of flying that she really didn't care all that much anymore.  
  
Joyce Summers sighed at the question that had been asked of her so many times in the last ten hours.  
  
"A little under an hour, honey."  
  
Buffy sighed. An hour. Dawn had better appreciate her coming. She smiled to herself. It would be a total surprise. Dawn had no idea she was coming. She made it a point to rave about how unfair it was that she couldn't come to England in her last letter to Dawn. She did that every year, so she did it now so that Dawn would think she wasn't coming.  
  
Dawn. She and Dawn had really grown much closer when Dawn went to Hogwarts. Apparently absence really did make the heart grow fonder. Well no, that wasn't exactly when it happened. She and Dawn had been getting closer before Dawn went to boarding school. It started around the time their parents started fighting more and more. They would huddle together in one of their rooms and listen to the shouting, just hoping, willing for it to stop. And then they got divorced. She and Dawn grew even closer in their grieve. They had no secrets for each other by that time. Until she was called as the Slayer that is. But even that didn't stay a secret for very long. One night Dawn snuck in Buffy's room after a nightmare for a little girl talk before she tried to go to sleep again and saw her battered and bloody sister climb back in trough the window. Buffy had told her sister everything, but made her swear not to tell. And she never had.  
  
Shortly after that Dawn got her Hogwarts letter. Typical for the relationship between the sisters by then she'd looked to Buffy first. Buffy gave her blessing and their mother gave her permission and of Dawn went. All the way to England. Not long after Dawn left Buffy burned down the school gym and they moved to Sunnydale. In the weeks before the move and a couple after, all that kept Buffy together were the letters she and her sister exchanged. They had always continued doing that. Buffy knew everything there was to know about Dawn's life at Hogwarts and Dawn knew everything about Buffy's life.  
  
And now she would see her sister again, and the friends she had red so much about. Buffy couldn't wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn sat in a compartment in the Hogwarts train on the way to platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Is your mom meeting you again?" She asked Ron. Ron nodded his head and swallowed his chocolate frog before answering.  
  
"Yes, and Bill and Percy as well. Bill is over from Egypt, says he has some sort of surprising news and dad forced Percy to take a day of work, so he'll be there. Charlie is coming home in a couple of weeks as well."  
  
"The house will be full then, won't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's always fun. Bill and Charlie always have the most fantastic stories and they can make Percy shut up."  
  
"What about you two?" Dawn asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Both mom and dad will pick me up, like every year." Hermione said. Dawn felt a pang of sadness for a moment. Her dad didn't even know she went to a magic school. He was more interested in his secretary then in his daughter's education. All he knew that Dawn went a boarding school for gifted students in England. She shook it of and turned to Harry.  
  
"What about you? Your uncle going to pick you up again?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Hopefully. You never know, I can imagine that one day he just won't be there. That they decided not to take in the freak anymore." Strangely there was no bitterness in Harry's voice, just a wary acceptance. Dawn reached over to him and squeezed his hand and he smiled back at her.  
  
"Well mate, if that happens, you'll just have to stay with us. Mom's been begging for you to stay with to Dumbledore anyway." Ron said enthusiastically.  
  
"And you, Dawn?" Hermione asked the brown haired girl, "Your mom going to be there."  
  
"Yep." Dawn nodded, "She's been in England for about a week now, and tomorrow we'll fly home. I can't wait to see Buffy again!" Dawn started bouncing in her seat in excitement.  
  
"Was she mad she wasn't allowed to come to pick you up again?" Harry asked with a grin. Dawn nodded with a smile.  
  
"The ranting and raving went on for a good two pages."  
  
They all laughed. They felt like they knew Buffy already, Dawn always recited the non-slaying parts of her letters and on occasion they added their own comments to Dawn's letters to Buffy. They knew how close the sisters were and how much Buffy wanted to either drop Dawn of at the platform in the beginning of the year or come and pick her up at the end. Or better yet, both.  
  
Dawn looked out the window again. Twenty minutes until they where at the platform, only one more day until she could tell Buffy everything that happened this year. Dawn started bouncing in her seat again. She couldn't wait!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well. That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter is the platform. If you've red Siblings, you'll notice that the first chapter is very similar, and it might stay that way with all the chapters DKG has written. The only reason I'm re-writing them is to fit in my own pairing. But after chapter fifteen, it'll be all me. *G* Please review! 


	2. The Platform

Hey, something went wrong and I uploaded chapter one instead of two apparently, but here is the real chapter two. I hope. *crosses fingers* K. MacKenzie  
  
The Platform.  
  
Buffy and Joyce arrived in England a week before they were supposed to pick up Dawn. To fill the days they toured London. They went to see the changing of the guards, British Museum at Giles' insistence, London Bridge and the Tower of London, Saint Paul's Cathedral. In other words, they did the whole tourist thing. Buffy absolutely loved Covent Garden. She wasn't all that impressed by London Dungeon though. After slaying vampires and demons every night, it's hard to scare her.  
  
But then the day arrived. They were going to pick up Dawn. They slept in, ate a late breakfast at 11 o'clock and then got ready to go to London's King Cross station, where platform nine and three quarters was located. Buffy felt a bit apprehensive about walking trough a great brick wall, but she took a bit of a jog and walked trough. Once she was on the platform it was all she could do to remember to step aside to let her mother trough. There was so much to see. A lot of families were at the platform already, chatting amongst themselves, waiting to welcome home the returning Hogwarts students.  
  
Buffy felt she needed at least two more pairs of eyes to take everything in. Some families were non magical, like Buffy herself and her mother, but the far more interesting families were magical. And they wore dresses! And pointy hats! She assumed the dresses were the robes Dawn told her about, and they apparently came in all colors and all kinds of design on them. As Buffy wandered away from her mother, around on the platform she picked up pieces of conversations.  
  
".prizes at Magical Menagerie are outrages, did you know they charged me fifty sickles for a lousy."  
  
"Can't think of what I want to get her for her birthday. Do you think she'd like something from Flourish and Blotts?"  
  
".still don't understand how they lost. Their chasers were much better then.."  
  
"No, he'll probably want to go to Florean's ice-cream parlour before going home. You're welcome to join."  
  
As Buffy was walking around, listening to the conversations as she went, her eyes came upon a group of people who could be related to Willow, they had the same red hair. She grinned, from Dawn's letters she assumed this was Ron's family. Apparently there was but one wizarding family with that red hair. From her spot next to a pillar she could observe the family without being seen. The only female in the group was a short, chubby woman with a smiling face. She just radiated kindness. Then there was a moderately tall boy, couldn't be much older then eighteen, with glasses and air about him that said he thought himself to be a very important person. Buffy had to stifle a giggle. She turned her attention to the third person in the little group and did a double take. Damn, but he was gorgeous. Tall, with broad shoulders, he had long red hair, tied together in a neat ponytail and an earring, what kind Buffy couldn't see. Not normally the type Buffy went for but she was willing to overlook that. He was to far away to really see his face, but from what Buffy could see it was a very nice one. She just might have to make Dawn introduce her to Ron's family.  
  
Looking at the clock that was on the platform Buffy realized that it was almost time for the train to arrive. She decided to find her mother to say that she was going to stand at the tracks to wait for the train.  
  
After they decided where to meet, Buffy made her way to the tracks. When she arrived she wondered which way the train would be coming from and kept turning her head from left to right, not wanting to miss seeing the train arrive.  
  
"The train will come in from the left." She heard an amused voice say. She turned to see who addressed her and couldn't believe her luck. It was the cute boy, man she told herself, who she had been admiring earlier.  
  
"Thanks" she said with a smile "You just may have saved me neck damage." The man laughed.  
  
"Bill Weasley" He said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Buffy Summers" She replied taking his hand.  
  
"First time here? Who are you here for?" Bill asked. She nodded.  
  
"Yep, it's all new for Buffy. I'm here to pick up my sister, Dawn. She just finished fourth year."  
  
By this time the other two redheads had joined them and the woman spoke up.  
  
"Dawn? Dawn Summers? Oh, she is friends with Ron! That's your sister? Ron mentioned you in his letters sometimes, things Dawn told them."  
  
"Oh, don't believe a word she says." Buffy exclaimed with a smile. "Unless it's good of course."  
  
"Don't worry, dear. It was all good news. I'm Molly Weasley and this is my son Percy."  
  
"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." The boy, Percy, said.  
  
"uuh, yeah, you to." Buffy said, trying to decide if he was for real and trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Feel free to ignore him, "Bill spoke in her ear, "the rest of us all do." Any reply Buffy would have made was cut of by the train rolling into the station. Soon students were pouring out and hugs, kisses and tears were all around.  
  
Buffy tried to search the crowed for her sister, but with her small stature it wasn't easy. The problem was solved however when she heard a shrill voice cry out;  
  
"Buffy!" and before she could find out which direction the voice came from she had an armful of Dawn.  
  
"You're here! I can't believe you're here! How are you here? You told me you weren't going to come!" Dawn babbled.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you." Buffy laughed, hugging her sister back. "Did it work?"  
  
That earned her a slap to the back of her head, quickly followed by another hug.  
  
"I'm so happy you're here." Dawn squealed. "Come on, you have to meet my friends!" Dawn took her hand and tugged her along. After only a few steps they were before a black haired boy with glasses, a tall red-haired boy and a girl with bushy brown hair, who were all standing with Ron's family.  
  
"Buffy, This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Guys, this is my sister, Buffy."  
  
They all exchanged greetings, Ron going a bit red in his face and couldn't keep his eyes of Buffy. Buffy was secretly amused by this, but pretended that see didn't see a thing. Hermione however was glaring at Ron, who didn't notice. Harry and Dawn who noticed both, were rolling their eyes.  
  
"Buffy, where is mom?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She's waiting over by the entrance." Buffy replied.  
  
"I'm going to go get her." And Dawn bounded of, in search of her mother, leaving Buffy alone with her friends and her friends family whom she barely knew. Buffy rolled her eyes at her sister's manners good-naturedly. Bill came to stand by her again.  
  
"So that was your sister?"  
  
"Yup, that's her. Ron's your brother, huh?"  
  
"One of them." Bill answered.  
  
"How many brothers do you have?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Five" A voice behind her replied.  
  
"And we're two of the five." Another added while Buffy turned around.  
  
"Fred." "George." "No wait, I'm George." "No, you're Fred." "No, you're George." Two identical red heads bantered, while grabbing her hand and shaking it, until the other got hold of her hand and then it started again.  
  
"How about I just call you Thing one and you Thing two? Buffy suggested with a grin.  
  
The two boys looked at each other, back to Buffy, back to each other and started one of their strange dialogs again.  
  
"I do believe she's making fun of us, George."  
  
"By George! I think you're right, Fred."  
  
"Whatever shall we do now?"  
  
"Can we prank such a lovely creature?"  
  
"That is a good question, dear brother."  
  
Bill put an arm around Buffy's shoulders and began leading her away.  
  
"It's usually best to get away, before they really get started. So, are you going back to America soon?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow, we've been here a week already and Dawn will want to go home. So, you know I'm from America, it's only fair that I get to know where your home is."  
  
Bill smiled. "My parents live here in England, but I'm just visiting now. I live in Egypt."  
  
"Egypt! Wow, why all the way over there?"  
  
Bill shrugged. "I'm a curse-breaker, most work is in Egypt."  
  
"Oh, like in the pyramids and stuff?" Buffy asked excitedly. Bill smiled and nodded.  
  
"Cool job. Plus, Egypt, nice weather."  
  
Bill laughed. "Yeah, I suppose, the heath took some getting used to for me."  
  
"I'm a Californian girl, I like the sunshine and warmth. So, did you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes I did. Graduated five years ago. Did you go to a magic school?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No, I'm not a magic girl. I get into enough trouble without it as it is." Buffy explained, then, realizing what she just said continued on, hoping to divert Bill from what she just said. "My best friend is Wicca though, my watc. another friend is a sorcerer, Dawn's learning magic here and I work in a magic shop, so I'm surrounded by magic. But it's not something I'm meant to do."  
  
"Wicca? Earth magic?"  
  
"Yup." Buffy nodded enthusiastically. "She's really good to."  
  
By this time Dawn had collected her mother and her stuff and they were signalling Buffy that they were ready to go.  
  
"Well, I gotta go." Buffy said a bit disappointed. "It's nice talking to you. Maybe we'll meet again."  
  
"I'd like that" Bill said. "In the mean time, can I write to you?"  
  
"Sure. I'd like that" Buffy said happily. But then she sagged a little, remembering something. "But I don't have an owl."  
  
"That's okay." Bill reassured her. "I have one, I'll have him wait for your replies."  
  
"Then yes, please write." Buffy smiled. "Until then, Bill Weasley."  
  
She walked of before he could reply. She smiled. This had been a good day. She was defiantly glad she persuaded Giles to let her go. Now she had eight weeks to persuade him to let her drop Dawn of when the new school year began.  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pooh, okay. This was pretty hard to write. I'm so afraid I got all the characters behaving wrong. 1678 words. Could do better. Ah well, maybe next time.  
  
Big thank you for all the reviews! You made me very happy!  
  
Thank you; manticore-gurl071134, shelli3, DiscordantDragon, Bee3, and Trio Maxwell. I'm so glad you liked it. Let me know if you liked this chapter as well.  
  
Rachel: Thanks. I'm Dutch so English is not my first language, mistakes tend to slip in. Thank you for pointing that out. Bit embarrassing to have a spelling mistake in the 'title'.  
  
RosieW: Thanks! I'm so relieved you thought the characterizations were all right. I'll try to make Buffy seem older, but she was just exited in the first chapter. And bored, after such a long flight (and from California to London is long, and Boring!) Thanks for pointing out she seemed young though, I'll try to do better.  
  
Rach: Your review made me blush. Really. Thank you so much! You're going to make my head swell. And DKG's story is on her website. I can mail you the link if you like?  
  
Sweet Sere: Thank you! The story won't be completely the same, seeing how the boys in the pairing are different, but the story line will be. But DKG's story wasn't finished, so it'll be my own story after the point DKG stopped writing.  
  
Also a big thank you to the people who put me on Author Alert. I feel very honoured! Thank you!  
  
PLEASE review! It's better then chocolate! 


	3. Sunnydale and Letters

Chapter dedicated to gf (better then dkg? Are you trying to make me blush? Because... it's working) and Riku Dagashi (thanks!), who spurred me on this week to update. It really helped. See? Here is the update.  
  
Sunnydale and Letters  
  
Dawn was glad to back home, she decided while walking to the door of her home. Hogwarts was great and she wouldn't want to go somewhere else to school for the world, but there just was something about coming home that couldn't compare to anything else. Plus there was also the opportunity to tease Buffy within an inch of her life, she thought with a smile.  
  
"So, Buffy, when is Bill coming over for a visit?"  
  
Buffy let out a big sigh. Dawn hadn't shut up about Bill since they left the platform the day before. So far she managed not to tell her sister anything, it was way more fun this way. Plus, she didn't know if Bill was actually going to write her. He said he would, but you never knew if a guy was actually going to do what he said. In the mean time, it was getting harder and harder avoiding Dawn's questions. The girl was nothing if not stubborn.  
  
'When are you're going to write him? He's going to write you right? Are you going to visit him in Egypt? Did you know he's a curse breaker? Ron told me about it, it's such a cool job. You know, if you and Bill hit it off and get married Ron and I would be siblings in law. Then Harry could marry Ginny and Hermione is going to marry Ron and then we're all family.'  
  
After that last comment Buffy was able to distract Dawn for a while asking her if Ron and Hermione were an couple yet. At that question Dawn went on and on about how they were perfect for each other and really liked each other but were to thickheaded to see that. She and Harry were apparently seriously considering locking the pair of them in a small room until they did the kissing thing. Buffy laughed at that as it reminded her a great deal about how Willow and Xander were dancing around each other the last year of high school. Of course neither Ron nor Hermione have a girl/boyfriend at the moment where as Xander and Willow both did. Buffy hoped it would end better for Ron and Hermione then it did for Willow and Xander. Seeing as how Hogwarts wasn't build on a Hell mouth, she had high hopes.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn's voice brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Come on Buffy, tell me something! Give me something, anything! I defiantly saw sparkage between you and Bill. He had his arm around you. Just tell me if he's going to write you or not. Come on? Please?"  
  
Buffy gave her mother a desperate look, but she just smiled and shook her head as she unlocked the door. Great, no help there. Buffy narrowed her eyes at both her mother and her sister as she picked up Dawn's trunk and walked in the house. Dawn following her, still spouting questions without repeating herself once. How did the girl do that?  
  
"DAWNIE!"  
  
Buffy had to jump aside to avoid being run over by the red blur going past her and attaching itself to Dawn.  
  
"How are you, Dawnie? Did you like school this year? Learn anything interesting? Glad to be home? Met any cute guys? Are you dating someone? Did you meet Tara yet? Did Buffy write you about her?" Willow babbled.  
  
Buffy looked at Xander and Tara slightly behind him, who were standing in living room smiling and shaking their heads at their friend or girlfriend, however the case might be.  
  
"You let her have coffee didn't you?" She laughed.  
  
"Sorry Buffster." Xander shrugged, "We were out late patrolling and she insisted on staying up to welcome you guys home. Coffee was the only way to stay awake. How was the land of Giles?"  
  
"Fun, people are real nice and polite. Cold weather though."  
  
"And Buffy met a guy!" Dawn piped up, having detached herself from the caffeine hyped Willow.  
  
Buffy just sighed when all the heads immediately snapped in her direction.  
  
"So, Dawn. Come and meet Tara. Tara, this is Dawn, my little sister." She said as an attempt to distract her sister.  
  
"Hey Tara!" Dawn said, walking over to the shy girl.  
  
"H..hi Dawn." Tara said.  
  
"So Buffy," Xander broke in, plopping himself down on the couch. "You met a guy? Anybody we should know and threaten?"  
  
"What's he like, what's he do, where did you meet him, What's he look like? Where's he from?" Willow babbled while pulling Tara next to her on the couch.  
  
Buffy glared at her sister, she really wanted to keep this to herself for awhile. She sat herself down on one of the chairs, resigned to her fate. Her friends and sister would never let this go.  
  
"His name is Bill. He's Dawn's friend Ron's big brother. I met him while picking up Dawn. He's really good-looking. He's from England but works and lives in Egypt. He was just visiting family now. And no, Xander, you don't need to threaten him. We just talked, agreed to write each other, that all."  
  
"So you are going to write him? I knew it!" Dawn immediately said.  
  
"He works in Egypt? What's he do there?" Willow asked.  
  
"He works with the pyramids or something." Buffy explained. "I don't know exactly what he does. We didn't have that much time to talk."  
  
Buffy really hoped they wouldn't ask anymore about what Bill did. The magical community was supposed to be a secret, so she couldn't exactly tell her friends that he was a curse breaker. Her friends didn't even know Dawn went to a magical school.  
  
Dawn had really wanted to tell them after she found out that Willow was Wicca, but didn't since it was against the magical law. Apparently you could get expelled if you told anybody that didn't have a direct reason to know about the magical world.  
  
Luckily her friends let it rest after teasing her. Pretty soon though, the conversation went over to Dawn and her time at the boarding school for gifted children, they all thought she went to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
This is Bill Weasley. The devilishly handsome guy you met on platform 9 ¾. How are you? Glad to have your sister home again? I'm doing good when I'm not being driven crazy by my beloved siblings. With all of us at the house, it does get a bit crazy. Especially now that Ginny joined the twins in pranking. You're not safe anywhere. The owl's name is Shu. He'll wait for as long as necessary unless you tell him to get lost.  
  
Bill.  
  
Dear Bill,  
  
Your owl is beautiful. And very well trained. Dawn tried to get him to give the letter to her, but he waited until I got home until he gave up the letter. He now won't even stay in the same room as Dawn. Shu is an unusual name, where does it come from? As you probably can tell, things are a bit nuts here as well. It's great to have her home, but it does take some getting used to again. Ginny is your sister right? Does she want to join the twins in setting up a joke shop? As you can see, I'm well informed. I interrogated Dawn, your family have no more secrets from me now. Just kidding. Are you staying in England long? And where in Egypt do you live?  
  
Love, Buffy  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
Yes, Shu is trained very well. I had to with 5 other siblings and my parents living at home and my brother Charlie living in a Dragon commune in Romania. When I send somebody a letter, I like to know that only the person I send the letter to will see it. Shu is named after a Egyptian God. Shu The God was thought to be a ancient cosmic power and the god of the air and the bearer of Heaven. Shu the owl being in the air so much, I thought it fit. I live in Cairo, the capital of Egypt. It's an amazing city, full of old culture and magic if you know where to look for it. Also close to the pyramids which is where I mostly work. I'll be staying in the England for the remainder of the summer, to escape the heath of Egypt for a bit. Where in California do you live? Are you still in school? Muggles go to school until their mid-twenties, don't they? Or do you work?  
  
Love, Bill.  
  
Dear Bill,  
  
Your brother Charlie lives in a Dragon commune? I'm getting very strange pictures in my head now. What are the names of your other brothers again? Dawn told me, but I always have a hard time remembering names. I like the name Shu, you're right it does suit him. Does Egypt really get that hot? Or is it just because you're used to England temperatures? Because I got to tell ya, England is cold! I was glad to be back in good ol'California. I live in Sunnydale, a tiny one Starbucks town about 2 hours from LA, where I grew up. We moved when I was fifteen and my parents divorced. I do still go to school. I'm in college, which comes after high school. High school is where you go when you're about the age that witches/wizards go to Hogwarts. College is where you study so that you can get a good job later in live. College is optional though. I and my friend Willow go there, my friend Xander however is already working. How does that work for Wizards? Don't they go to school after Hogwarts? Besides college I also work part-time in a magic shop that a friend of mine owns.  
  
Love, Buffy  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
About Charlie, yeah he lives in a Dragon commune but it probably isn't what you're thinking. ( He works with Dragons, trains them, studies them. And he lives in a camp very near the Dragons with the other Dragon trainers, because they keep the Dragons far away from where other people live. They call that a Dragon commune. Hope that explains that a little. Well, that was Charlie, he's the oldest after me. Then we get Percy, you met him. He finished Hogwarts the year before this one. He works in the Ministry Of Magic now. After him we get the twins, Fred and George, you met them to. They're the jokesters of the family. Always inventing new pranks and driving mom nuts with them in the process. They'll be starting their final year at Hogwarts next year. Then there is Ron. You know about him of course, your sisters friend. Last but not least, the only girl. Ginny. She'll be starting her fourth year at Hogwarts next year. That's all of them. I can imagine that England seems cold to you, being used to Californian temperatures. But I grew up here, and I'm still not all that used to the heath of Egypt. Don't think I ever will. As for live after Hogwarts, there are some Wizard Universities, but it isn't necessary to go there. You can also apply to be trained in the field you've chosen by someone who's worked for a decade or more already. It's what Charlie and I did. Or you can, like Percy just start working in the Ministry Of Magic and work your way up. Willow and Xander are your friends? What do you study for? Say, Hogwarts will be starting up again soon, will you be seeing off Dawn? If so, maybe we can arrange to meet somewhere?  
  
Love Bill.  
  
Dear Bill,  
  
Thanks for your last letter, it was interesting to read about the options after Hogwarts. Nice to know what Dawn can do in a few years. Willow and Xander are my bestests friends of all my friends. Like I said, Willow goes to college with me, we room together on campus. And Xander gave up on learning and just goes from job to job. I don't know yet what I'm studying for. I don't know what I want to do later. There will be time to decide. For now I'm taking neutral subjects that are useful for any job. I will be seeing off Dawn again yes. We will be coming to London in two days, seeing as how Dawn still needs to go and buy books and stuff for next year. What do you say to meeting in Diagon Alley in three days? By the time you'll send your reply we're probably are already underway, so it's not much use sending it here. We'll be staying in the Leakey Cauldron. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Love Buffy  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
Meeting in Diagon Alley sounds good. Tomorrow at one o'clock at Florean Fortecue's Ice-cream parlor? Only send back a reply with Shu if you can't make it. If you can, see you there. I'm looking forward to it.  
  
Love Bill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2161 words, nearly 6 pages. It's better then the last chapter. I took some liberties with this chapter. I'm the first to admit that I'm not a Harry Potter expert, even if I did read all the books in Dutch and English. I'm not sure how wizards/witches would get a job out of Hogwarts, so I just made something up. Sorry if it's incorrect. Same goes for what I made up about Charlie. The only thing I know about him really, is that he works with Dragons in Romania. And I *also* have no idea if there is a law that says muggleborns can't tell their friends about the magical world. I just needed a reason why they hadn't told Xander and Willow and Giles. Further more, not much scoobies, sorry. And maybe a bit OOC, but I just love a babbling Willow, even if I can't write it all that well. Last comment on this chapter. Personally, I dearly hate writing letters. Emails I hate a lot less, because I can just reply to what's already written. So if the letters are horrible, it's because I *hate* writing them.  
  
QUESTIONS: Does anybody know how to do bold and cursive? Because it works on my word document, but it doesn't show up here. Also, pairings.. who to pair Dawn with? I'm veto-ing Harry, Ron and Draco, because Ron will be with Hermione (eventually... I think... maybe) and Harry and Draco have just been done to many times. So who? I'm open to suggestions.  
  
I now have a lifejournal just for my babbles on what I'm writing, and I think I just might post the conversation there that I want to write between Giles and Buffy, where she tries to persuade him to let her go to England. Link is in my author page.  
  
THANK YOU TO: Rach (twice *G*), DicordantDragon. And like I said gf and Riku Dagashi.  
  
Reese: Thank you! Bill just kind of came out that way. There isn't really much to go on in canon, so there's room to play. As for how he'll react to Buffy being the Slayer, wait and see.. Sorry the update wasn't soon, but my computer blew up, I'm writing this on another computer.  
  
Rosie W: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Yeah, I was getting tired of all the Buffy/HP pairings as well. Plus, I just really like Bill. As for the typo's. I do read trough the story three times after I wrote it, but English being my second language, I keep missing some and I have no idea where to get an beta for Buffy/HP crossovers. Sorry.  
  
Thanks everybody! PLEASE REVIEW! You have no idea how much that helps me to write and update faster! 


	4. Question to the readers from the author

Hello all,

First i appologize for the lack of updates. I can explain that. I'm backpacking in New-Zealand at the moment and don't have regular acces to a computer until i go home March 2006.

Which brings me to a question i have for you. Because i have limited acces to a computer, i can do one of two things. I can put the story on hold for the next nine and a half months, or i can post very small updates when i can. I'm still writing the stories by hand, but i don't want to spend too much money on computer time in internet cafe's, so if you want updates, they'd be small. Couple pages.

Please let me know what you want, either trough a review or trough a personal email. My email adres is in my bio.

I want to thank you all for your suport of my writing, you don't know how much it means to me that you like it. I'm don't have heaps of confidence in my writing, so i'm always happy and amazed to see reviews saying that you like the story!

Love McKenzie


End file.
